Silent Hopes
by Scourge-Sama
Summary: Scar apparently has an apprentice in this one... And she has an uncanny ability....
1. The warning

110-28-06 10:31 P.M.

Disclaimer:// I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, shape, or form.

_If you think the world is too cold, _

_Kindle fires to warm it. Mother Theresa. _

"But... But... SIR!? BE REASONABLE!" a twitchey teenager asked her master. She had just below shoulder length hair, and deep, ruby, eyes. Across her face, from her left temple, was an elegant scar earned from a sword-fight. It cut down across her left eye, down the bridge of her nose, and to the right side of her jawbone. She wore a black tank-top, which revealed a left automail arm. It was extremely beat-up, dull, and scratched, like the soul of the person it belonged to. She wore faded black jeans, torn at the knees, revealing her two, automail legs, both just as bad as the arm. The Ishbalan brushed her hair out of her eyes, and looked over her shoulder, drawing a long, thin, black sword.

"Calm down, Aluesonor... It's only Rick." The white-haired twenty year old commanded. An X-shaped scar crossed his red eyes. He wore a tan jacket, and black pants, with military boots.

In fact, the little boy standing before the two, was panting.

"M-Miss Alue!!! Scar-sir!! Come quick! There's been an accident!" the eight-year-old explained. He was missing a front tooth, that would never come back. Tears stained his grimy face. Alue and her master, the scarred man, looked down at the little boy.

"Rick? Where's-" Aluesonor began to ask. She stopped, and sighed, looking back at her master. "Leo..." she muttered. "Rick.. Was Leo involved!?" she instantly asked. The tiny child slowly nodded his head. He took off, his sandals stomping against the pavement of the sewers. Alue sheathed her blade, and looked up at Scar, a look of utter shock on her face. "Scar-sama... I... I saw it happen... I KNEW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!! THIS ISN'T JUST COINCIDENTAL!!!" she screamed. Scar put his left hand on her shoulder, and shook her roughly.

"CALM DOWN." he roared over her yelling.

Alue blinked a couple of times, and slowly nodded her head. She looked back at where the child, Rick, had vanished into the darkness. She put her right hand to her mouth, and whistled. A stomping sound reached their ears. A solid, black, mare skidded to a halt; her unshooed hooves had no traction against the damp, slippery sidewalk. "Thanks, Midnight..." Alue cooed, heaving herself onto the mare's bare back. She reached out a hand, and helped Scar up as well.

..::// -Pokes- I need a review... Then, maybe, I'll add another chapter...//::..


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:// All the Truths**

Disclaimer:// I do not own Invader Zim in any way, shape, or form. Nor, do I own anything produced directly, or indirectly from Nickelodeon international. Nor, do I own the lyrics to ANY Green Day song produced . . .

They just made nice little . . . Intros to what would come in the chapter. This chapter, takes place about... Three months after Dib met Alue, so now, it's winter. Spree. More joy.

- **Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. **( Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. Author, and Illustrator)

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last...- **Wake Me Up When September Ends, Green Day**_

_'Not this again...' _Dib pleaded inside of his head. He slowly opened an eye to glare at his alarm clock. "Oh.. That's right..." he said, groggily. "It's Saturday..." he pulled back the blankets of his bed, and stretched, yawning. He shook his head, and tried to remember WHY he had to get up this early in the first place. "Wait a sec... It's not just Saturday..." he said, looking out the window. "IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF BREAK!" he exclaimed happily. He looked back at his clock, and a note beside it that read,

OY!!!

Dib, don't forget; You have a date today at three.

Love,

Dib.

Dib read it over quickly, and grinned. "That's right..." he exhaled, racing to his closet. "I have to go to her house, meet her parents, and then, we're going to a fancy restaurant... I think... What do I wear!? Is it even FORMAL!?" he asked himself, looking back at his clock. "Good... It's only nine..." he said to himself. "That ought to give me some time... Mabey, I can clean my room..." he said, looking all around at the walls. They were covered in old pictures, and articles from years past. In a corner, was a desk, with a strange looking object sitting innocently on it. Dib sighed, and looked back up, going to take a shower. He stopped outside the door, and looked up, thinking. _'Mabey Alue was lying about being blind... I mean, she doesn't need a brail typing thing, and she can draw well...' _he thought. He shrugged, and pushed open the door, dwelling on his thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LONDON!!" a high-pitched squeaky voice screamed. "LONDON!! HELP MEEEE!!"

"I'm SO happy! Our little Aluey is going on her first date! It's just so..." a sixty three-year-old woman with many a wrinkle, and grey hair said, bursting into tears.

"It's alright, Mary. Calm down." a bald sixty-year-old commanded, gripping onto his grand-daughter tighter. "And Aluesonor, hold still!" he commanded again.

Alue sighed, and nodded. "Yes, sir... And... It's just a friendly erm... Get together!!!" she said, struggling out of her grand-father's arms, and landing on the living room floor. "Mom and Dad are still in New York, huh?" she asked, standing up, and brushing herself off.

The old man nodded, and looked up at the stairwell. "They won't be back for quite some time." he announced.

Alue sighed, and nodded, starting up the stairs. "If you need me, I'll be in my room... Kay?" she replied, looking back at her grand-parents.

The two nodded, and went back to holding each other.

Alue rolled her eyes, raced the rest of the way up, and into an isolated bedroom, collapsing on the queen-sized bed in a corner. She sat up, and snapped her fingers. Moonrunner crawled out of the closet, a white hanger in her mouth.

"What's this?" Alue asked, taking the hanger. She got a comical grin on her face, and leapt off ger bed, hugging Moonrunner tight. "Thanks girl!!!" she exclaimed, racing to the closet. She pulled a black dress off the floor, and grinned, holding it to her chest. "Perfect..." she said, racing to her bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaz!? Did you take the last soda!?" an angry Dib asked, scowling at his purple-haired sister, who was once again, playing her Game-Slave.

"So what if I did? What are YOU gonna do about it? Get your girlfriend Alice to beat me up or something?" she asked, not even bothering to look up from her game.

Dib twitched, and clenched his fists again, and strode out of the kitchen, and past his father, who was home for once.

"Son! What are you doing wearing a collared shirt?" a man in a white lab-coat asked, standing up from the desk in a corner.

"D-Dad!? You're home!!!" Dib exclaimed, blinking. He shifted his weight uneasily to one side, and rubbed the back of his head. "It's... I'm getting together with a friend of mine, no big deal..." he said, starting to stride to his room.

"YEAH! HIS GIRL-FRIEND!" Gaz screamed from the kitchen.

At this point, Dib smacked himself in the head. _'Thanks a lot!' _he thought.

"A GIRL-FRIEND!? I must meet her immediately!" Dib's father yelled out in shock, and surprise. He rose from his seat, pointing at the ceiling. "Let's go! Gaz, come over here!" he commanded.

"No! Dad, that's not really... I give..." Dib growled, looking at the door. "Thanks Gaz..." he muttered.

Gaz walked to the living room, and twitched. "Do I HAVE to go!?" she asked.

"Come now! This... Girl might have a younger sister you could play with. Now, lets go!" he said, ushering the two to the door.

Dib looked at his watch. "Erm... Dad? I'm not supposed to be there for another three hours." he said, looking up at his father.

Professor Membrane shook his cloaked head. "No problem. That leaves more bonding time!" he said, opening the door.

"B-but.. She said to call before-" Dib started, but was cut off.

"Here." Professor Membrane said, handing a cell-phone to Dib. "Call her, and tell her we're comming."

Dib twitched, and nodded his head, taking the phone. He shivered, and dialed the number.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alue!! Don't do it! That's practically SUICIDE!!" a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, eight-year-old screeched, watching her sister unwrap seven war-heads.

_"Calm down, London! I just want to know if I can handle it, still!" Alue commanded, about to put them in her mouth. BRING!! BRING!!_

_"I GOT IT!! I GOT IT!" London screamed, leaping for the phone. _

_Alue stood up, and quickly picked it up. "Hello?" she asked. _

_"Awww... I wanted to get it.. Who is it!? Who is it!?" London pestered. _

_"Hold on... LONDON! SHUT UP!" Alue roared. _

_"Yes ma'am!" London said, growing quiet._

_"Now... Who is this?" Alue asked, putting a hand on her little sister's head. _

_"Erm... Alue? It's Dib... My father came home sometime last night, and well... He erm... Wants to meet you and your grand-parents..." Dib said, barely keeping himself from stuttering. "And... He wants to meet you NOW. We're on our way."_

_Alue blinked, and twitched. "Alright... Lemmie... LONDON!! GO AWAY!!!" she screamed at her sister, who was tugging on her jeans. _

_"Y-yes ma'am!!!" she yelled, racing off to her room._

_"Erm... When will you be here?" Alue asked, rubbing at her arm. _

_"NOW." Dib said, lookign up at Alue's large house. _

Alue slammed the phone on the receiver, and raced down the stairs; an incredible feat for a girl wearing high-heels. She got to the last step, and fell flat on her face, twitching. The doorbell rang, and Alue struggled to get up.

"I GOT IT!! I GOT IT!" London screamed, leaping on Alue's back, and diving to the door.

"NO YOU DON'T, YOU LITTLE!!" Alue screamed back, grabbing her sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib had an ear pressed to the door, listening intently. He raised an eyebrow, and stepped back. "Erm... Things aren't usually this chaotic..." he said, stepping further back so he was behind his father and sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alue had pinned London to the ground, her curled hair over her face. She twitched, and hovered over her sister, with a snarl on her face. London too, twitched, and started to gnaw on her arm. "What are you doing!?" Alue asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes? Oh! Hello, Dib!" Alue's grandfather, Tony, said, opening the door wider. "This must be your Father and sister, right? Please, come in." he said, opening the door even wider.

"Thank you, sir." Professor Membrane said, striding inside with Gaz and Dib following him.

"You aren't trying to gnaw your arm off like a trapped coyote, are you!?" Alue asked, a confused look on her face.

"Erm... This is Aluesonor, and London..." Tony explained, nudging both girls in turn.

Alue blinked, and sprang off her sister at her grandfather's touch. "Erm... Heya..." she said, waving.

"Oooohhhhh... Alue's in trrroooouuuubbbbbllleeeee." London teased, standing up.

"Can it." Alue said, through her smile, teeth clenched. She leaned over, and kicked her sister. And if you've ever tried something like that in a dress... You'd know it was incredibly difficult to do without attracting attention.

"Pleasure." Professor Membrane said, extending a hand to Alue.

"Dad." Dib hissed. "Did you forget what I told you!? She's blind!"

Tony looked from Alue to Dib, and then to London. "You aren't blind! None of my little girls are blind!" he exclaimed.

Alue looked as if she was about to say something, but blushed, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I knew you were lying! You didn't need Moonrunner for any 'Special Project' at school!!!" Tony said, flicking Alue in the head.

XDDD I ate a pack of really flipin' sour candies half-way through this chapter, and so... That's where I got the suicidal war-heads idea. This chapter is bigger than the rest, 'cause it's the funniest. DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN!!! I figured out the 'undo button at the top of the edit thingy!! It erases woorrddss... Once again, I'd like you to rate this chapter. And, once again, no flames... Please... - **Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. **( Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. Author, and Illustrator)


End file.
